las aventuras de tony el riolu y link
by ash the pokevenger
Summary: despues de 5 anos tony conoce a un chico, que dice ser el heroe del tiempo, respuetas al nacimiento de tony
1. conociendose

pasaron ya unos 5 anos de que diego y sharis estuvieran casados, estando cada uno feliz, nada es mas especial para ellos que cuidar a sus hijos, que eran sif la eevee, tony el riolu y maria la snivy, aveces tony, se sentia un poco triste por que no era descendiente directo de su papa y mama, ya que no es un pikachu, no eevee ni mucho menos y snivy, no es un riolu, y no le gustaba tanto ser un riolu, se sentia extrao en una familia que no tiene lucarios.

* * *

como son los hijos de guerrero pikachu y de la princesa eevee cada uno tiene personalidades distintas

maria: la snivy de la familia la tercera en nacer, al igual que su abuela natasha, es muy inteligente, pero es muy fria, un poco antisocial y siempre muestra una cara de pocos amigos con la gente nueva, pero a las personas que ella conoce, es muy amigable y simpatica, esta secretamente enamorada de su mejor amigo un oshawott llamado nick, de habilidades psiquicas solo tiene el poder de manejar el espacio ni palkia sabe comi

sif: la eevee de la familia la segunda en nacer, como su madre, es muy dulce y amable con la gente es algo inocente y un poco ingenua y muy simpatica como una nina chiquita, , a diferencia de los ataques tipo psiquicos dpero si la haces enojar te puede enviar al hospital por sacar un poder psiquico de su padre los pokemons estos poderes psiquicos se enfoncan el los poderes de la mente humana dandolo un total de 5 movimientos, si se incluye el cronokinesis, hab. capas de detener el tiempo, ni dialga sabe como controlarlo.

tony: el riolu de la familia el primero en nacer, el heredo la mayoria de los poderes psiquicos de su padre como pirokinesis, la habilidad de controlar el fuego, levitacion, y un extrano simbolo en la marca de su mano, como la trifuerza en los juegos de zelda. es muy timido en especial con la nueva gente ya que el riolu no es decendiente directo de su familia, eso aveces lo devastaba. solo una persona le entendia por completo, era una zorua de 4 anos llamada diana, es muy carinosa con el ya que es su novia.

* * *

volviendo a la historia tony decidio darse una vuelta por la isla, cuando llego un avion de comercio de mexico, el unico pais a nivel mundial que tine acceso a la isla eevee y parte del territorio del mismo, en ese entonces la ilsa eevee ayudaba a mexico a mejorar el pais y sacarlo de la pobreza, de hecho, la isla tiene tantos tesoros que apenas en mil anos apenas se acaba el 1% de sus riquezas, pero pasando esto de largo, el habia tenido ultimamente un sueno el debia de unir fuerzas con un humano en ropas verdas y ua espada, en su mano izquierda tiene el mismo silbolo que el de su mano derecha para derrotar al senor de la maldad, sigue caminando y se encuentra con diana una de los primeros pokemons de otra parte en llegar a la isla y lo saluda

tony: diana, buenos dias

diana: buenos dias tony: como has estado?

tony: bien y tu?

diana: bien tony, viendo a mi psiquico pokemon favorito. le da un beso en el callete

tony: y yo viendo a mi zorua favorita

diana: gracias tony, pero ven a ver esto

tony sigue a diana hasta un crater cerca de su casa donde se encuentra un muchacho de 10 anos con ropas verdas y un escudo, y una espada

diana: ese no el el chico con el que has sonado ultimamente?

tony: si, quedate aqui, diana no, te vayas a mover

diana: no no lo hare

tony inspecciono al chico, pero este se desperto viendo al riolu y a la zorua un poco asustado pero prosiguio

chico de ropas verdes: quienes son ustedes?

diana: yo soy diana la zorua y este es mi novio tony el riolu

riolu: y tu quien eres?

chico: me llamo link, hero del tiempo

fin del cap. 1 de 5


	2. el viaje empieza

asi que diana y yo llevamos a link con mis papas que que lo vieran y me ayudaran a saber por que esta aqui, pero cuando llegue note a un pokemon en particular, mi abuelo, mi abuelo es un lucario, no es padre de ninguno de mis papas, pero creo que le digo abuelo por que, teniamos nuestra aura muy semejante y es mayor que yo y creo que es por eso que le digo abuelo a lucas

* * *

lucas; es un lucario, tambien guardian pero a diferencia de mi papa el protege junto con lugia y otro los mares, mientras que mi papa es el ultimo descendiente directo de los guardianes de arceus, mi papa me entrena para ser como el, un guardian de arceus.

aunque a lucario puede vivir eternamente, mi papa puede vivir hasta el fin de los dias pero no quiere por que para cuando mi mama muera, mi papa pueda ir con mi mama, tiempo despues, aunque creo que ya no es problema, por que creo que ella tambien es una guardiana de arceus.

* * *

voliendo a la historia vi a mi abuelo y fui a abrazarlo, y el me cargo diciendome

lucas: hola tony, como has estado

tony: bien abuelo y ru?

lucas: tambien, pero extranaba verte de nuevo

?: he lucas

lucas voltio y vio a mi papa es diego el pikachu

diego: como has estado, lucas

lucas: bien diego, como van tus habilidades

diego: tengo 7 cual en especifico?

lucas: todas

diego: mi cronokinesis, pyrokinesis, spatiumkinesis, levitacion, kung-fu, esgrima y arqueria, se encuentran bien por que?

lucas: por que tony, necesita que lo entrenemos, juntos

diego: puede ser

link:ehhhh odio interrumpir pero, hola

al oir esta voz, los 2 nos volteamos, lucario usando esfera aural y yo cargando un pyroball

tony: papa, abuelo, no lo lastimen el viene conmigo

los 2 pararon pero mi papa dijo

diego: lucas te acuerdas que los guardianes saben que les paso a los humanos?

lucas: extintos por?

diego: aqui esta uno

lucas: el un humano debes de estar bromeando

diego: creeme no estoy bromeando

lucas: ojala anabel estuviera viva

diego: siento lo que le paso a tu esposa, lucas

lucas: no importa ya lo supere

link: segun zelda aqui uno de ustedes 2 vencio al ganondorf de esta dimension, cual fue?

los 2 se que quedaron pensativos, quien es ganondorf, pero diego sospecho que ha de ser el spititomb que vencio hace 5 anos,

diego: un ser que quieria governar el mundo matando al protector de este?

link: si ese

diego: fui yo

link: necesito de tu ayuda, link en su verdadera forma planea matar al proximo guardian del mundo

diego: tony...

diana: entonces ese tal ganondorf quiere matar a tony?

link: es el proximo guardian?

tony: si lo soy

link: segun lo que zelda me explico en cada universo hay un templo donde se resguarda la espada legendaria de cada uno, hasta el momento oficialmente se conocen 2 dimensiones, el pokemon y el de hyrule, con la espada del trueno y la espada maestra respectivamente

tony: y que esperas papa vamos alla

link: no es tan facil tony

tony: por que?

link: el nuevo guardian es quien debe matarlo por que, a pesar de ser una escencia de luz y pura, tambien tiene la energia del poder de las diosas

tony: en ese caso me voy a despedir de mi familia

lucas: no tan rapido, no iran sin mi

en eso llego sharis, la princesa eevee

sharis: lucas, cuidaras bien a tony?

lucas: si y espero no morir en el intento

sharis: ni mueras por que tu y tony son muy importantes para mi

diego: crei que era yo sharis

sharis: diego... tu me importas mucho, eres mi esposo y prometi cuidarte

diego la besa

maria la snivy: cuidate tony

sif la eevee: no mueras tony

diana: tony...

tony: si diana?

diana besa en la boca a tony: cuidate tony, no quiero que le pase nada a mi riolu favorito ok?

tony: no te preocupes no pasara diana, no dejare a mi zorua

link: pues que esperamos vamonos

tony y lucas: siii

los 3 empezaron a partir el viaje por la espada de los trueno que porte tony

fin del capitulo 2 de 5

* * *

lucas: bueno aun no empieza la accion

yo: no hables tan rapido que e va a ver mucha creeme

lucas: y no me vas a poner que me muera verdad?, acuerdate lo que te dijo lugia

yo: si, si me acuerdo

tony: abuelo, lo puedes dejar en paz por un momento?

link: ehhh chicos empezamos ya y corte


	3. la espada de los truenos renacida

asi que lucas, link y yo fuimos en busca de la espada del trueno, aunque no teniamos idea de como encontrar la espada, asi que solo lo podiamos preguntar al protector del mundo, a arceus, pero para encontrarlo teniamos que volver al castillo, donde se encontraba mi padre, tardamos una horas en llegar , encontramos a mi papa y le empezamos a preguntar

tony: papa, sabes como llegar con arceu...

cuando llegamos mi papa ya sostenia la espada del trueno en su mano es una espada de 50 cm, con 15 cm de empuñadura color azul, con un liston, recorriendo la espada color cafe, con 2 orbes de color negro, con una oja de dorada con la parte de adentro con un metal parecido al hierro, recorriendolo con una linea color plateado, cortando en tres parte una se parte en el rayo de la parte central arriba y la otra se parte en un dibujo de la trifuerza ambas partes en color negro, pero nos dijo

diego: la espada del trueno, su templo esta debajo de este castillo, para que nadie descubra lla espada, pero para activarla es necesario que ustedes 3 pasen por un desafio cada uno, cuidado, ya que el poder de este templo no lo puede superar cualquiera y por logica, van a estar a prueba, si lo superan, lograran activar el verdadero poder de la espada

link: pues que esperamos chicos vamos a superar las pruebas si es de valor, ya gane ya que tengo en mi poder la trifuerza del valor

tony: a mi no me suenan ese tipo de pruebas exactamente

lucas: entre mas rapido, mejor, vamos alla

diego: siganmen los conducire a la entrada del templo

seguimos a mi papa hasta la entrada del templo, nos dio la espada y bajamos por el templo

camara uno: valor

cuando llegamos a la camara vimos un letrero antiguo que decia valor, y ahii decia solo uno puede pasar, link se ofrecio y lo dejamos pasar

link tomo la espada del trueno y empezo la prueba

la prueba consistia en que link venciera a shadow link, cuando atacaban era el mismo ataque el mismo, mov. a la perfeccion, como si peleara contra un espejoy link recordo algo si, el todavia la espada maestra con el pero recordo otra cosa, es la prueba de la espada del trueno no de la espada maestra y siguio combatiendo y vio algo un pedestal, link penso si p[oner la espada o no, la puso en el lugar de ahi y la espada de la parte donde se encuentra la trifuerza se torno amarillo, y ataco con estocada, ataque salto y asesto con su tecnica mortal golpe de gracia y la espada recupero algo de su poder, prosiguieron al siguiente cuarto

camara dos: sabiduria

cuando llegamos a la camara vimos un letrero antiguo que decia sabiduria, y ahii decia solo uno puede pasar, lucas se ofrecio y entro a la prueba, no sin antes darle la espada

la prueba era muy facil , pero para el no ya que consistia en vencer a alguien que no seria facil para el, tendria que vencer a su esposa fallecida, a anabel, una espeon muy poderosa

ahi, el tenia que vencer a su esposa, el se negaba a vencerla y no opuso resistencia, solo se defendia y decia "no peleare contra ti" o "no pienso lastimarte" pero despues de casi fallecer en la prueba el vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos y recordo algo, ella esta muerta, y entonces le dijo tu estas muerta, no eres real, en ese momento la espeon le dijo,

espeon: felicidades, lucas pasastes la prueba y te dejo poner la espada en ese otro pedestal

lucas puso la espada en el pedestal y los orbes de al lado de la espada serca de la empunadura se tornaron de un color negro a un amarillo electrico y pasamos a la siguiente prueba

camara final:poder

cuando llegamos a la camara vimos un letrero antiguo que decia sabiduria, y ahii decia solo uno puede pasar, tony quiso ya que el faltaba y paso con la espada, esta vez el tendria que vencer a diana la zorua

tony le dijo que era un espejismo, pero no funcionaba, el poder de vencer es lo que el anelaba, pero no peleara con su novia, asi que no tuvo mas remedio que no esperar que le den, por que se veia muy realista, pero recordo que cualquier sacrificio valia la pena asi que entre lagimas se dijo "lo siento diana, disculpame" y le ensesto una estocada al corazon y diana le dijo

diana: tony, solo soy una ilucion del templo para recuperar el poder a la espada alzala hasta el cielo en la luz del centro de la sala.

tony asi lo hizo y despubrio que el dibujo del rayo que tenia se hizo de negro a amarillo y la espada se cargo de electricidad, no sin antes el espeon le dijo a lucas

espeon: lucas, anabe sigue viva

lucas al escuchar esto, se abrio en llantos y le dijo en donde

espeon: solo es prisionera dentro del darkrai que la mato

saliendo del templo entraron a la camara princopar pero encontraron a ganondorf y al darkrai que mato a anabel

fin del capitulo 3 de 5

* * *

lucas: anabel sigue viva!

yo: pero casi te mueres!

tony: deja al abuelo en paz!

link: y por que le dices asi si no es tu abuelo?

tony: no se?

yo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	4. la perdida de un guardian

link me dijo que ese senor es ganondorf, el señor de las tinieblas en su mundo, acompanado de un darkrai que segun lucas es el asesino de anabel, pero yo note otra cosa, ganondorf sostenia un morral, el de mi padre y darkrai estaba absorbiendo a mi papa, pero lo que me inquieto es que el esta... MUERTO!

asi que yo llore su muerte, pero tambien, vengare su muerte asi que link y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y link y yo ataacamos a ganondorf y darkrai respectivamente

batalla de ganondorf y link (narra link)

blandia la espada maestra con maestria atacando en los distintos puntos debiles con el que lo mate la ultima vez siendo todavia adulto, pero mi cuerpo pequeno ha de ser lo que me dio desventaja en contra de ganondorf, asi que yo ataque a ganondorf, enel pecho, lo esquivo, un tajo arriba, lo esquiva y un tajo giratorio y le logra cortar algo de salngre, pero no fue suficiente

batalla de darkrai y tony (narra tony)

la batalla no fue facil, por que el se movia, sabia telestransportacion y eso se me hizo muy dificil, pero con la espada del trueno, logre electrocutarlo t lo ataque por todas partes con un thunder strike pero el... no me dejo terminar, me dijeron

darkrai: si quieren ver a tu padre vivo tony, ven a la montana de la isla a la media noche y reclamar a tu padre y a la espeon

ganondorf: o de lo contrario tu y link pagaran un precio muy alto. MUAJAJAJA

y se van

lucas: ahy mucho por entrenar tony y limk y poco tiempo solo tenemos 12 horas estan listos para el reto?

link y tony: siiiii

fin del capitulo 4 de 5

* * *

no me senti inpirado hoy asi que perdon por este capitulo corto


	5. la muerte de ganondorf

lucas entrenaba a tony, para su desafio maximo, ensenandole un movimiento nuevo, el tormenta aural, un mov. caracteristicos de los lucarios, de hecho tony es el primer riolu en aprender tormenta aural, pero al aprender el mov. link le conto por que el nacio como riolu y no un pichu como deveria de ser

link: la razon de ser un riolu y no un pichu es que ganondorf al venir aqui en tu generacion, solo los riolu pueden vencerle y tu eres el hijo del ultimo guardian de arceus y por eso eres un riolu y no un pichu como deveria de ser antes

tony: ok... esto no me gusta

lucas: lo se tony, pero ahora, no puedes de parar

tony: podre vencer a ganondorf, sin tormenta aural

lucas: ok , pero ten cuidado tony

tony: lo hare

link: no te vayas sin mi, tenemos mucho que hacer

tony: ok. se van

lucas: espero que hagan lo correcto

despues de unas horas despues

tony: ganondorf y darkrai, venimos a vencerles, la espada del trueno

link: y la espada maestra estan listos para el combate

darkrai: ok, pero si ganamos, las 2 espadas y sus vidas nos perteneceran y si ustedes ganan

tony: nos devolveran a mi padre y a anabel

los 2: ok

empiezan la batalla

link y darkrai (narra link)

la espada maestra por suerte tenia el poder de repeler a la maldad y fue por eso que puede vencer a darkrai rapidamente pero no fue facil, di 3 tajos, pero los esquivo todos, luego el se fue a las sombras, me quizo atacar con una bola sombra y me dio, pero no tuvo efecto, por que la trifuerza del poder me protegia, asi que lo ataque con la espada maestra y le di en la babeza, pero no fue suficiente, le di una estocada y apenas se fue debilitando, me ataco con garras sombrias y lo pude esquivar, y le aseste un potente tajo vertical que cruzo todo su cuertpo y se desvanecio, llendose a otra parte, pero atras dejo a una espeon y a diego, senti que gane

tony y ganondorf (narra tony)

ganondorf, me ataco por todas partes, apenas si pude, darle un tajo debil, pero no le pude ganar de ninduna manera, pero lo que si pude hacer, era usar el poder de mi aura y descubrir para donde se mueve, para asi poder yo atacarlo, pero si lo logre, pero cuando senti que porfin le habia ganado, el se transformo en ganon, no pude hacer nada, pero pense en algo,, cargue la espada y desencadene un thunder strike, lo paralize y lo mate encajando mi espada al corazon, el se fue y sus restos se fueron a la espada maestra no sin antes maldecirnos a los 2

en el cstillo mi papa me felicito por mi victoria y lucas fue a ver a su exesposa, pero ella no lo recuerda, como si nunca la hubiera conocido y lucas quizo comenzar de nuevo

fin

* * *

tony: por que tanto

yo: tenia mucho que hacer no te desesperes

diego: si aha

lucas: en fin lo bueno ya termino


End file.
